


War of Hearts

by Mistic_morning143



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abused Spock, Abusive Khan, Chance Meetings, Healing from the scars of the past, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sexual Abuse, Prince James T. Kirk, Rescuer Jim, Self-loathing Spock, Slave Spock, Strangers to Lovers, caring jim, master Khan Noonien Singh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistic_morning143/pseuds/Mistic_morning143
Summary: Spock is a lowly slave, tortured by sadistic Khan.James Kirk is the Heir to throne of the Federation of planets.A chance meeting at the club and their lives are flipped in a way that neither of them had ever imagined.





	1. We Are Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mates!   
> This is my first work in Star Trek Fandom. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.
> 
> This story is set in 2230 where King George's only son and heir to throne Prince James Tiberius Kirk finds himself mesmerized by a slave who isn't his to own. After saving him from a sadistic bastard, Prince Kirk sets on a journey to heal Spock and make him fall in love with him.
> 
> The kingdom of Earth allows slavery. However, there are rights for slaves for their protection. Violation of the rights results in punishment. But the problem is that these violations are seldom recorded. 
> 
> Star-fleet in my work is a communication link between various planetary kingdoms. Khan Noonien Singh is a Star-ship USS Vengeance Captain who abuses Spock before he is rescued by the Prince of Earth.

_You've got no place to hide._   
_And I'm feeling like a villain, got a hunger inside._   
_One look in my eyes, and you're running cause_   
_I'm coming going to eat you alive_

**_~~~_ **

It hurts.

His knees are aching because of kneeling on the hard floor of bridge but he knows better than to disobey. His master is a sadistic bastard who knows how to break his toys. Suddenly, a hand grasp his hair, tugging him upwards. He keeps his eyes lowered though. It is disrespectful to see master in his eyes. He is nothing but a lowly sex slave, a hole for master’s satisfaction and amusement.

It’s cold in here, even more so against the naked Vulcan skin. The only thing he is wearing is a shock collar and a cock-cage. His master has specifically asked to lower the temperature of the bridge. No one argues. One, because they had thick insulator fabric on them. Two, because Khan is the Captain of the USS Vengeance. Nobody here cares if a slave freezes to death.

He tries to shift his weight, earning a smack on his head.

“Forgive me master.” Spock’s quiver didn’t go unnoticed by Khan. His eyes darken.

“Captain, we’ll arrive at Earth base in 30 minutes.” The ensign informs him. Humming Khan gets up and moves towards exist. He does need to see whether or not Spock follows because he does. On hands and knees, of course. A slave is not equal to free men; therefore he should be walking like a free man.

**~~~**

In the room given by the Star-fleet this its captains, Spock is fulfilling his role.

“Please master,” his monotonous voice says. “may I have the honor to pleasure you?”

Khan chuckles. Khan widens his legs and its Spock’s que to proceed. He crawls towards his master and re-settles between his legs. In his stay with Khan for two years, he has learnt many things his master likes during sexual intercourse. One of them being Spock’s mouth filled with his heavy member. Spock worships his master’s length at first. Yes… he literally worships!

Placing kisses up and down the length before giving a kitten lick to the tip where a small bead of pre-cum has already gathered. He swallows it and then goes to his master’s balls and lick them both one-by-one. Finally, he opens his mouth taking whole of Khan in his mouth. He is choking but he can’t move. Khan is holding him with a fist in Spock’s hair. Any other person would chock by now but Spock isn’t just anyone. He is a self-disciplined Vulcan. God Damn the Vulcan control. Khan goes mercilessly fucking Spock’s mouth until he cum. Spock swallows, obviously.

“Now what do you say?” khan asks.

“Thank you for giving me your tasty cum, master!” Spock says like a Mantra he has been taught to.

“Yeah! Cock-slut aren’t you. Always greedy for your master's cock. I bet you wouldn't be satisfied even after being fucked by my entire crew.” khan never miss any moment to humiliate Spock. “Make yourself presentable. We leave at 5.” And without bothering to give Spock a release, Khan leaves. At least, he won’t have a spanking session today. There won’t be new scars over the already crisscrossed green welts from belts, canes and whip. He is grateful.

Spock has exactly 20.4 minutes to get ready. And by getting ready is to make sure he doesn't reek of cum and his injuries are well hidden by make-up.

**~~~**

Khan is striding through the streets of Yorktown with Spock on heels. Spock is leashed, one end attached to Spock’s collar while the other hooked to Khan’s belt. Though there is no need for it, as if Spock would run away. He knows he can’t. He won’t even be able to take more than a step or two before he would be withering in pain due to agonizer in his collar.

The leash is basically Khan’s way of humiliating Spock. To make him known that he is nothing but a cum-dump for alpha males. There is no place of dignity for a half-breed like Spock. He is and will always be a scum, a burden on the universe.

Finally, they reach which seems to be some sort of a club. Master is meeting his friends there. Spock wondered why master took him as well. Perhaps to service his friends. After all, he has often shared him with ship’s crew; sometimes as a punishment. Other times as a reward which Spock always failed to understand. This is no reward. ~~He should be given dignity….~~

_Illogical_ , he reprimand myself. If only master had known what he just thought, he would have been in deep trouble, Fortunately, Spock never let his master meld with him. He could break him, humiliate him, torture him for all his liking but his mind was off limits. Not that Spock’s defiance earned him anything but a severe punishment but his mind was his own to rule. He cannot let him take control of his sanity. A big no, no.

**~~~**

Khan had ordered Spock to fetch drinks for his friends and him. Thus, Spock finds himself in front of the bar crowded with aliens of different race. Every time he tries to take the empty spot on the bar table, it is occupied by some free man, not that Spock could argue with them. It is not his place to exercise authority on them. He is below them.

A quick but sharp vibration in his collar indicating that Khan is going impatient. Khan has got a thin patience. Spock needs to do something, quick. It is not moments later, he noticed a pair of aqua blue eyes noticing him. Spock panics; the man saw him staring. Before he could divert him eyes down, the man comes in front of him. He smiles!

“Having some troubles, sugar?” the man’s voice is like melting honey.

He can't reply. His master forbade him to talk to anyone. But it's disrespectful to ignore a direct question.

“Yes sire.” Spock replies in sotto voce. Spock knows that he isn’t allowed to speak to anyone. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Khan looking at them. Before Spock could register farther, he hears the fruity voice again. “Now why don’t you tell me what you have to order, sweets?” the man asks again.

Spock is unsure as how to respond. “I…” his voice betrays him.

“It’s alright love. You can tell me.” the man reassures.

“Three glasses of Pinot Noir and two Chardonnay, sir.” Spock replies looking to the floor. In front of him is a free man. As much as Spock wants to looks at the man’s face, he knows better not to forget his status. He hears the man order and is quite surprised that despite the bar table being full, the bartender is actually listening to him. The others also seem not having any problem. Perhaps the man is high in ranks.

“Three Pinot Noir and two Chardonnay for my friend__where’s your table__to that table and two glasses of Dom Pérignon.”

“I have to take one Pinot Noir by myself, sir.” Spock almost forces his words out, unsure if the man would like him speaking without direct question. But he takes the risk anyway.

“Oh, don’t worry! My bodyguard can attend to your__umm__your friends. Why don’t you join me for a drink or two? I already ordered for you. You can change Pérignon for the one you like.”

Spock is dumbstruck. Did the man ordered him a wine? Why would he do that? Can’t he see a collar around his neck? Hell, Spock was barefooted, wearing a shear top and very tight briefs. By no means, he looked like a respectable man.

The man's arm curl around his waist. Spock notices his master getting up. He looks angry.

in fact, to say he was angry would be an understatement because he was livid.

Spock knew he had to find a way to decline the gentleman in way as not to anger him. But before he could do it, he felt his air constricted. He could not breathe due to the shock collar sending violent vibrations in his body. He stumbled and was about to fall when two hands grabbed him. The only thing Spock could register was the man yelling for medical help and someone replying him _"Right away your highness"_ before he passes out.


	2. Monsters In Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t believe we are formally introduced. My name is James Tiberius Kirk."
> 
> Spock says as he tries to recall why the name sounds familiar. It takes 33.33 seconds for Spock to realize that there is a royalty in front of him. He recalls his master—ex-master saying something about the Prince of Earth. He freezes.
> 
> "What's your name, loveI?" Jim asked gently.
> 
> "A whore has no name, master." Spock replied in a mechanical voice.
> 
> "You are right. A whore doesn't have a name." There was something in Kirk's voice. Coldness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time. Enjoy!

_I want to breathe, I hate this night_  
_I want to wake up, I hate this dream_  
_I’m trapped inside of myself and I’m dead_  
_Don’t wanna be lonely_  
_Just wanna be yours_

**_~~~_ **

He is not conscious enough to tell what is happening around. His mind is foggy and blur. He tries to lift himself off the surface which seems different than the cold hard floor. But he can’t move.

He tries to recollect his memories to find that there is nothing but blackness there. He is not in control of his body and mind, and this is terrifying him. What happened? Where is he?

He can hear hushed voices but he cannot distinguish them. The background noises seem like hammers in his brain. He is spinning lightly. He wants to say something. Anything but he cannot.

The lights are too bright for his eyes. Like someone is holding torch to his eyes for the purpose of hurting him. But he cannot feel any body heat in close vicinity.

He feels so light and suddenly, the pain comes back. His head, his neck, it hurts! It hurts a lot! The next thought comes like a bolt from blue for him.

_He is dying._

Then he hears the mechanical beeping around him. He opens his eyes and closes again. He needs some time to adjust. After a whole minute, he is able to open eyes without hurting his irises. He can sense tubes and electrodes around his body. He feels the constant pain in his chest….gone? And then it clicks.

_He won’t die._

He is in his healing trance.

The only thing that he can think now is the last event before he passed out. The mysterious man! Drinks! Khan! KHAN??!!!

What would happen now? He is in deep, deep trouble now. His master knows no mercy. Cruelty is his middle name. Even if he is alive, for now, he’s going to die soon. He is going to die the most painful death and just the thought of it run chills down his spine.

He feels his heartbeat accelerated and so does the beeping from his heart-monitor. Someone comes running. He is in his black and white mind again. His functions are not under his control anymore.

“Please.” He is surprised as the coarseness of his own voice.

“Please what?” the unknown sound asks. The questions seems very familiar. He has done it numerous times.

Each and every time he pleasures his master, he asks.

_Please master, may I have the honor to pleasure you._

He is slipping. He is slipping and slipping until he don’t.

“Wake up! Wake up! Damn…..” he registers a human voice. And before he can analyze he’s out of his trance. McCoy is getting agitated. “I’m not going to hurt you, Vulcan. Snap out, now!”

The command, he has a command. Obey! Obey! Obey! He’ll obey. He has always been good with obeying. But not now. Suddenly, someone is pressing something on his shoulder---

And Spock’s out. Instinctively, his hands reach for his agonizer. He remembers not to do anything without permission, therefore, he forced his hands back. He forces his body to normal functions. He forces himself not to panic. He forced his eyes open.

The other man tosses his agonizer on a nearby table. “Nearly lost you there,” his voice is rough and his breaths are coming fast. “You gave me a heart attack. If anything would have happened to you, I doubt Jim would have my head.”

_Jim? Was he his new master? What was happening? Why was he….on a bio bed? He is not meant to be here. Slaves don’t get the luxury of treatment. Slaves are there for their master’s pleasure. Or maybe his new master, Jim, didn’t want him with all the welts and marks on his skin. He master before Khan had also taken him to dispensary to heal his body before he started his own sick treatment._

Jim who was presumably his new master, Spock made his mind to please him as soon he meet him. He’s be good for him so he won’t punish Spock soon.

“You had multiple lacerations, your right cervical ribs were broken and the debris has punched your right lung. Your neck was swollen from shocks. It’s a miracle you lived. Though you remained unconscious for nine hours. Gave me a heart attack!” He here the man in Lab coat say. “I’m going to call Jim in here. Meanwhile, I have to run a scan on you.”

Spock remains quiet. He shouldn’t speak if there isn’t any direct question. While running scan, the doctor introduces himself. “I’m Leonard McCoy by the way. But Jim calls me Bones. I don’t know why he does. I pretend not to like it by I does. Don’t tell him though.” McCoy smiles.

Spock remains quiet again. McCoy’s smile fade. Does he do something wrong. Did he see the fear in Spock’s eyes? He is going to be punished now. Khan let his friends punish him. This person was Jim’s-his master’s friend. Oh no!

McCoy asks, “Is your throat okay? Can you speak?”

“Yes sir.” Spock replies. It’s a direct question, of course he will. Spock is surprised to hear his own voice, coarse and rough. “Oh, thank God! I thought the collar would have done serious damage. It was quite a task to remove it.”

He don’t have a collar, why? His hands move to his neck. He is surprised- confused. Collars are necessary for every slave. It’s like their ID. Perhaps his new master wants a different collar for him.

He hears McCoy again, “Why won't you talk? It’s getting on my nerves.” McCoy sounds angry. Here goes his attempt to behave for these humans. Before Spock could apologize, the Med bay doors open.

Spock’s eyes turn and he sees. It’s him. He is the same man from the club. Is he his new master? He needs to show respect. He quickly gets off the bio bed and slides to his knees on the floor. His eyes focused on the floor. He hears the doctor yelping and grabbing Spock’s arms pulling him up. No, no, no! Please stop. He can’t. Master is here. He need to be good for master.

“Bones.” He hears the honey voice again. The doctor stops. Spock is grateful. He keeps looking down until he acknowledges his master kneel in front of him. This is so wrong.

“Hello, sweets.” Jim said as he positioned himself to Spock’s level. “I don’t think we have been formally introduced. My name is James Tiberius Kirk."

Spock says as he tries to recall why the name sounds familiar. It takes 33.33 seconds for Spock to realize that there is a royalty in front of him. He recalls his master—ex-master saying something about the Prince of Earth. He freezes.

"What's your name, loveI?" Jim asked gently.

"A whore has no name, master." Spock replied in a mechanical voice.

"You are right. A whore doesn't have a name." There was something in Kirk's voice. Coldness. "And you are not a whore. Now be a good boy and tell me what's your name, sweetheart."

Spock replied in such a voice that was barely audible. "Spock....."

 _Spock_.. The name rolled like honey from Jim's tongue.

"What an adorable name for such a handsome man." Jim exclaimed. If Jim noticed a greenish hew that appeared on Spock's face, he didn't say anything.

“Jim…” McCoy lets an exasperated sigh. Jim looks at Bones momentarily before saying, “As much I would love to converse with you but, Bones, here is getting desperate seeing you on knees. Can you get on the bed for me?” Jim’s voice is not demanding but Spock knows. In lieu of question, it’s a command. He’ll obey but not before his master stands up. He cautiously gets up, head bowed and lies back.

Spock could hear the doctor sigh in relief as soon as he is on bed. “Now you don’t get up from here until I give you a clean chit. Do you hear that, pointy?” McCoy asks.

Spock is in a dilemma. He has a direct question but it is not from his master. Or wait, it never occurred to him before. Perhaps, he has two masters now. Oh No!!! Spock has already made the doctor angry, twice. Once, by keeping quiet and second, by getting on his knees. But he was only trying to please. Knees is what he deserves to be. Ready to be taken whenever masters deems fit. He forces his body to remain calm. Outside he looks like smooth steady lake but inside a storm is forming. He is feeling multiple emotions; fear being the major of them.

"Yes master. Forgive me for not addressing you properly, master." Spock says hurriedly. He knows sometimes masters are merciful for small infractions. But what he did was a blunder. And now he was trembling like a dry leaf in autumn wind.

"I am not your master, pointy. Don't say that again." McCoy was a bit annoyed.

"Yes sir." Spock whispers. Perhaps if the humans told him his rules, he would commit lesser mistakes.

Sensing Spock's fear, Kirk stepped forward and placed his hand gently on Spock's knee, tracing circles and letting his voice work magic. 

"Don't worry, Spock. You are being good. Everything's good. No one is angry with you. You are not in trouble."

"Thank you master." Spock feels relieved. At least he did not piss the Prince off.

**~~~**

“We are going to step aside for a small talk, Spock. Try to relax.” Jim says. Spock is surprised. Normally, his previous masters considered him an object, not an actual person to be given privacy. Jim and Bones get behind a screen, on far side of room. Spock is curious! Vulcans are better at hearing. He knows he shouldn’t be he can’t help it. He needs to know what’ll happen to him. If he knew he would better be able to acclimate his new surroundings.

“Khan did a number on him, Jim.” Bones’ sounds concerned.

“Will he be okay?” Jim asks.

McCoy replied, “Physically yes, mentally and psychologically, I have no idea. You do realize what you have done right? Khan is Kronos ambassador to Earth. Ordering his arrest can cause diplomatic riot.”

_Spock is terrified. His new master reeks power. He has this aura that screams authority round him. He had Khan arrested._

“I know, Bones. That son of a bitch tortured him just because he talked to me. Even Kronos has rules for Slavery. And it’s just not this. Our intelligence found Khan forging documents about alliance. He got what he deserved.”

_Spock is in shock. Though not entirely, he is a reason among others for Khan’s arrest. But why would he care for a worthless slave. Spock is confused. This is not right! He shuts down his hearing. He can’t hear anymore. He won’t be able to keep his sanity intact if he hears more._

McCoy looks at Kirk. “Don’t.”

“What?” Kirk knows what he is talking about. But he don’t want to acknowledge it!

“You know you can't. He’s a nobody and you are a prince. You are betrothed to Uhura…..”

Kirk cuts in, “…whom I don't love.”

McCoy is taken aback.

“Jim—no— I--- it’s not what…”

Kirk chuckles. “Oh c’mon Bones. This isn’t some bloody Victorian era. I am fully capable of deciding who I should marry. Moreover, Uhura and I are going to break this relationship mutually.” Kirk says. They both look at each other for few moments. This is getting awkward!

“Ahem, Spock—he is completely healed physically. I need to keep him under observation for 24 hours thought. Then he is all yours.” McCoy breaks the awkward silence. “Is he going with you for your exploration?”

“I intend to.”

“Okay!”

“Okay!”

“We should probably get back.” McCoy says.

“Yeah!”

**~~~**

  
Spock is lying still on the bed. There’s no motion on his part.

“Are you okay?” Kirk asks.

Spock isn’t fine. He is confused, and terrified, and scared. But he won’t aggravate his master by saying no. He is good at hiding pain. He is a Vulcan after all.

“Yes master.” If the room were noisy, nobody would have heard his reply.

“Get rest and try to relax. Feel free to ask Bones anything you need.” Kirk says and earns a nod from Spock. Not that Spock would ask for anything. A good slave takes what is offered to him. He remains in the shadow of his master. **_He does not demands, he accepts!_**

And Spock is already grateful for the medical treatment which he don't deserve. The clothes covering his whole body which shouldn't be worn be someone who is a pleasure slave. A pleasure slave's body is for his master's delight. It should never be covered.

All Spock could do was to stare at the ceiling in the med-bay. Perhaps his current master would treat him less harshly. After all, he did help him in the bar. 

And in one corner of his heart, something unlocked. He was fascinated with his master. _Jim._...

 _Fascinating_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: August 3, 2019


	3. Fear can stop you loving, Love can stop your fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kneel.” Spock follows order.
> 
> “Come closer.” Spock crawls towards his master. His mind is relaxing a bit. He feels safe yet harmed. Then comes the next order. “Rest your head on my knee.” Spock follows.
> 
> “Good boy!” Kirk praises him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all of those who took time to read my work. Please keep it in mind that this story takes place in head-cannon. There might be many scenarios contradicting the real story-line.

_Forever on the floor_  
_Don't ever stop_  
_I want more_  
_Like nails on my skin_  
_Swallow my sins_  
_Hurt me, hurt me again_

**_~~~_ **

The next day, doctor McCoy enters the sickbay with a smile.. The doctor had the nurse keep an eye on Spock's vitals, which thankfully were quite stable. Spock has already heard the doctor enter thanks to his enhanced hearing. Every bone in his body is forcing him to get out of bed and be on his knees but there is a little voice in his subconscious telling him to stay on the bed. Spock decides to listen to his subconscious and does not move. 

The human have been nothing but kind to him. His master gave him clothes, the doctor healed his injuries and the nurse he was assigned was also gentle. He hopes the doctor is not going to be angry with his stunt of disobedience. After all, he was in a fit when Spock slid to his knees yesterday.

"Good morning, Spock." McCoy said with a smile.

Spock is relieved to see the doctor is not angry with him. "Good morning, sir." Spock replied.

“How are you doing?”

Hurting, scared! “I am good, sir.”

“Great then. I'm going to run a quick scan. And then you are going to eat something. The nutrients through drip are not enough for your health.” Why is the doctor explaining him? He can do whatever he wants with him. Spock would take it anyway.

**~~~**

“You look good and healed.” McCoy said putting the tricorder away. 

"It's to see you in ...ummm... less miserable state. I think you can handle solid food. How about we star with some fruits. They have high in potassium, dietary fiber, vitamin C, and folate. I hope you are not allergic to them?"

Spock is getting more and more confuse with all care and gentleness he is receiving. He isn’t meant to be cherished, he is meant to be ravaged. Spock is sure he is going to lose his mind if this continue. Is his new master testing him? He’ll prove to be good enough for his master. He can do it.

“No, sir.”

"Okay then, I'll be back in some time. I need to find my replacement for our time in space." Their time in space? What was he talking about. Space? Orion? He knew once Khan sold his other slave to Orion slave traders in space. Was he to undergo the same fate? Time will tell.

Meanwhile, an usher comes in with Spock’s food. Placing the tray on the side-table, the usher helps Spock get up. “Here you go sir.” The usher says to him and leaves.

_Sir? Why? Please, I can’t take it anymore? Please stop._

Spock stays quiet. He stares at the tray containing a banana bread and juice. There is a spoon in the plate and a straw in the glass. Is his master allowing him to use cutlery? Jim was nice to him in the club. Maybe, just maybe, he would not be as bad as his previous masters. Even if he was not, Spock would be out of the frying pan into the fire.

Spock's last ate two days ago. He keeps staring at the food. His stomach growls but he knows better. He can wait. He shall wait. Yes, he can!

**~~~**

McCoy comes back after about three and a half quarter hour to see the food left untouched. Spock is sitting on the bed with his hands in his lap. He is meditating. Why would he not eat. Spock shifts. He has acknowledged McCoy's presence. 

"You didn't eat." McCoy states. Spock remains quiet. "The bread has gone cold." McCoy would be angry if he didn't know Spock's condition. The man had been through hell. Perhaps Kirk could get him to eat. Spock calls him master, didn't he? 

**~~~**

McCoy calls for Kirk after watching Spock not eating. Though he did that by going in the far corner but Vulcan hearing had Spock know it before hand. His stomach churns. He didn't do anything wrong. He, even, did not eat. Why would the doctor want to call master?

He'll know it in a few moments.

“Is he okay?” Jim comes barging into the Medical bay as soon as he got McCoy’s message. Watching his master enter the room, Spock slides to his knees where he belongs. He has been given a change of clothes, ordered by McCoy to get showered and changed. The floor is now clean of the mess he made.

_Pathetic_

_Useless_

_Worthless_

Spock didn’t know when tears pool into his eyes and start pouring on his face. His master is coming nearer and nearer. He mentally prepares him for kicking and beating he is going to receive. He deserves it. He knows that he deserves master’s wrath. How dare he to disturb master during his activities!

He can see the boots just an inch away from his knees. He would lick them, showing how much he is sorry. But he waits. He waits for the beating. He waits for verbal abuse. He waits for the orders to show Jim how much he was sorry. But none of them come.

“Get up, Spock.” A simple command. Very easily obeyed. He stands with his head bowed and hands behind his back. "Sit."

Spock sits. Kirk takes a step closer to Spock. His hand go for Spock's cheeks. 

"Shushh. Don't cry. Everything is all right." He wipes the tears. He was really worried when Leonard called him informing that Spock isn't eating. He was in the middle of a meeting when call came. He left as soon as he got the call. Damn the meeting, he is a fucking Prince. Does Spock have an eating disorder? Is he allergic? Can he fear the food to be drugged? Suddenly it occurred to him that maybe, maybe he was waiting and his heart felt heavy. 

Watching his precious boy crying was a dismal experience for him. He had a hard time pacify him. After Spock had sobered, he calls for a warm bread. As soon as the usher leaves, Kirk says. "You have the permission to eat Spock." 

As if on que, Spock digged eating. He had a hand around the plate. Perhaps he was wondering the food would be taken away before he is full. He was taking bif bites.

"Slow down, love. No one is a going to take it away." Spock looked up. If it had been any other masters, Spock would never look in their eyes. But Kirk was different. Spock was searching for any hidden lies but he couldn't find any.

"You promise?" Spock almost sounded like a little child.

There was a gentle smile on Kirk's face. "Promise." Spock felt his heart softening for his master. But he knew he was not capable of love. Little did he know that he already had the Prince of Earth wrapped around his fingers. Little did he know that the person whom he calls "master" was in fact his "slave" needing him to survive. If only he had listened to Kirk and McCoy's conversation a little more, he would have known about the prince calling off his engagement with his fiancee to be with him.

Kirk just wished that the day would come soon when Spock would not be afraid of anything. He wished for the day when he would enter a room to find Spock sitting on a couch reading and he wouldn't slide to his knees after seeing him. He wished for that day to arrive soon.

**~~~**

Hardly had Spock taken a few bites out the bread when his hand touched the glass and it felled. The glass breaks into pieces with its contents spilled. He slid to his knees, mumbling apologies. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll clean it…..” Saying this Spock get on all fours and tried to pick up the shredded glass pieces. 

McCoy and Kirk were stupefied. Damn Khan. He had the boy really broken. Spock was a mess. His eyes were shedding tears and his robe was dirtied due to the spilled juice. He was asking for forgiveness again and again. “Stop.” Kirk never thought his voice would ever be this cold and harsh towards anybody. But he knew he need to snap him out.

There came a command. Spock’s mind registered it immediately. He got back on his knees, head bowed, hand clasped behind, shoulders slouched.

“What a mess you have made Spock.” He said stepping closer.

“I apologize sir. Please forgive me. I—“ Spock was cut by Kirk grabbing him. The flinch Spock gave was not unnoticed by him. Spock looked as if he would just disappear in thin air if he gets a chance to do so. After making him sit on the bed, he calls for cleaners to clean up the mess and bring some new robes for Spock. His clothes get wet but he doesn't care.

 **~~~**

After a getting Spock's medicine, Kirk extends a hand towards Spock. “Follow me.”

Spock hesitates. Vulcanians are touch telepathic. He can't just allow him to infiltrate his master's personal space. He prepares himself to shield their minds before he hesitatingly brings his hand to the extended palm in front of him. As soon as he just touches Kirk hands, Kirk takes it back.

"Oh, forgive me. Vulcans are touch telepathic, right?"

"Yes master."

"I am sorry for causing you the discomfort." Spock cannot fathom why his master cares. The touch they shared was not enough for the minds to be shielded and Spock felt pure love and affection through it. 

Jim didn’t want to see whether or not Spock follows. He does, Jim knows. Spock follows Jim, remaining one step behind but in arm’s length. He wonders where they are going. _Dungeon perhaps!_

_**~~~** _

Jim entered his bedroom and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. He eyes Spock from head to toe. His body language screams that Spock is terrified. But he is trying hard not to show. Kirk knows that he has to play along. If he tries to push Spock to change, it will get worse. He needs to take baby steps. Maybe he should ask Spock to kneel instead of making him sit besides him. He might feel better.

“Kneel.” Spock follows order.

“Come closer.” Spock crawls towards his master. His mind is relaxing a bit. He feels safe yet harmed. Then comes the next order. “Rest your head on my knee.” Spock follows.

“Good boy!” Kirk praises him.

As he places his head on his master’s knee, he feel his master starts patting his head. He feels light. His mind is clearing now. For next twenty minutes, they remain there. Kirk occasionally saying sweet nothings to Spock. Spock has calmed down now.

He still waits for his punishment. Fear of punishment is what has kept him alive for all those years ever since he was separated from his parents. He waits to be punished but he can’t influence his master’s decision.

“Do you think you can eat a few berries for me?” Kirk asks.

Spock is afraid, he might throw up. But he nodes. “Yes, master.”

“Good boy. Now open up.” Kirk opens his mouth to take a bite. The fruit is tasty. His stomach also seems to accept the food. After feeding him, now that Kirk knows Spock isn’t hungry, he goes to the part he never wanted to do.

“Now tell me Spock, why did you panic in the medical bay?” Spock is still kneeling in front of him. His eyes are downcast.

“I made a mess master.” He replied quietly. Kirk spoke.

“That’s not a reason for such a violent reaction you gave there. Do you know how worried I was when I got Bones’s message? I had to leave an important meeting and come running here.” Kirk said, immediately regretting as he saw Spock’s face. He became pale.

Spock knew he was in trouble. His master had to leave an important meeting for his pathetic self. He could help begging for forgiveness.

“Please master, forgive me. I—“

He was cut by Kirk. “Shhhh….everything is alright. Now you know that I need to punish you.” Normally, these words would scare Spock but he seems relieved.

“Get on the bed and lay down.” Spock hurriedly followed. The only confusion in his mind is why the master didn’t not tell him to strip. He lays motionless on bed, eyes transfixed on ceiling, hands flat on either side of body.

Master comes back with a jet injector. “You’ll take like a good boy. Am I right Spock?”

“Yes master.” ~~He is not afraid; he is not afraid; he is not afraid~~ ; perhaps he is afraid.

Kirk gives him a dose of Renistarine. The hallucinogen made Spock’s mind see images that had been buried deep in his memory.

**~~~**

_“I brought you a gift, Spock.”_

_“Mother, I don’t see the reason for any sort of girts.” The ever logical Spock with a very Human mother who loved him to the core._

_“Spock, this is a Sehlat. You can say it’s sort of a fat teddy-bear.”_

_"Mother, a teddy bear is a stuffed toy bear made from soft or fluffy material. This however is very much alive. Let alone having SIX inches fangs. It is illogical to call it a teddy bear." Amanda exclaimed._

_"Oh my dear child, there is no need to logical always." Spock raised an eyebrow._

_“How about we name it?” Amanda suggested._

_“I-Chaya…”_

**~~~**

“ _Ko-mekh_ …..” He whispers in his sleep. Kirk made a mental note to ask for the reports from his trusted investigators on Spock's past. For now he wants to be close to his lover. He lowers the temperature, closes the blinds and gets in bed behind Spock. His hand curls over Spock spooning him in his protection. Spock seems to welcome the warmth as he presses himself with Kirk. 

And if anybody told him that 12 in the morning is not a good time to sleep then fuck him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to take my entrance exam on August 25. Therefore, if won't be possible for me to update after ten days, my usual gap. Nest update would come somewhere in first week of September.
> 
> Please pray for my exam. Thank you!


End file.
